A side channel attack on a cryptographic algorithm measures some physical medium associated with a computing system that performs the cryptographic algorithm (e.g., cryptosystem) while the cryptographic algorithm is executing. The measurement can either directly or indirectly be used to determine some private/secret information. Efficient implementations of cryptographic algorithms often require different amounts of work to be performed based on the value of a secret. Typically, there is a difference in the amount of work based on whether a bit in the secret is a logic one or a logic zero. If enough applications of the algorithm with the same key but different public data are measured, then a statistical analysis can be performed to determine which bits were logic ones and which were logic zeros. Examples of such side channel attacks are timing attacks, power analysis and cache-line attacks. In these attacks, monitoring of timing, power consumption and/or cache access associated with the cryptosystem can provide a source of information that can be exploited to break the cryptosystem (i.e., learn operations and/or keys of the cryptographic algorithm in order to illicitly obtain plaintext protected by encryption and/or impersonate a source using a digital signature).